


Sweet Compliance

by Cuinawen



Series: 12 Vamps of Christmas [6]
Category: True Blood (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet Godric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuinawen/pseuds/Cuinawen
Summary: Sixth in my 'The 12 Vamps of Christmas' series... Godric isn't the only one imprisoned by the FotS... they use an innocent human girl to force him to comply...





	Sweet Compliance

Time had passed in strange ways for Godric since he’d been imprisoned in the cellar at the Fellowship of the Sun.

Some nights seemed to drag on and on, while others he would be so lost in his thoughts that it seemed he would blink and the night was gone.

With no way to count them, he was unsure how many nights had even passed now. Only the pull of the sun’s rise allowing him to tell the difference between night and day at all.

He’d gone over them so many times in his mind; his reasons for coming here. At the time they had seemed valid. In his pit of endless depression, it had seemed a reasonable hope that he could offer himself to ensure peace and the safety of other vampires… now he wasn’t at all sure.

It had been only a few nights into his stay there before he had been shown a picture of a young woman. A petite brown haired girl, cowering in a corner with a chain around her ankle. He couldn’t make out her face, but he felt a twinge in his long dead heart at her defeated posture.

A cruel smirk had crossed Steve Newlin’s face at his reaction and the original deal had been changed. The girl would go unharmed… but only in exchange for his complete and utter compliance.

He didn’t know why they had chosen this girl. Even from the single photo, he could tell that she was no fangbanger, no matter what they said, and that made the decision for him. His life was not worth the death of an innocent, and they would no doubt execute her the moment he even attempted to leave.

Depriving him of blood, they had waited until he was greatly weakened and then moved the girl from the picture into the same basement; at least he assumed it was the same girl anyway. He had not seen her at all, he had only heard her quietly crying a couple of times.

Even her scent was muted, thanks to the heavy silver coated door they had him locked behind. He would catch the occasional trace though, a hint of something feminine, a floral and sweet aroma that tickled his senses, despite his growing lethargy and being half-starved.

He knew they now planned to sacrifice him in some kind of spectacle, but the belief that they would let the innocent girl go sustained him.

Had his head been clear, he would have simply pushed through the blood deprivation, broken out and rescued the girl that his thoughts kept lingering on, but the cloud of depression he had been living with had twisted and fogged his mind until he just couldn’t see straight.

So instead he waited, hoping that he could trust their word that they would let the girl go. Hoping that it would soon be over.

~*~*~*~

Bella flinched as she heard doors banging and loud footsteps approaching. This wasn’t the time of day that they usually came and tossed food and a bottle of water at her, plus she was sure she could hear a woman shouting.

Since she’d been here she hadn’t seen another woman down here. Sarah Newlin – even just the name made her sneer mentally – was far too precious and dainty to see what it was really like in this basement.

The commotion was making her nervous, so she scooted back against the wall of the large fenced storage area that was being used as her cage. She was glad she had done so when Gabe’s face appeared at the chain link, leering unpleasantly at her.

She had gone along with their demands for compliance, but no matter how well she ‘behaved’, Gabe would look at her in a way that made her skin crawl, a look that fell somewhere between disgust and twisted desire.

Staring back at him wide-eyed, she barely saw when the door was opened and a man and young woman were roughly shoved into the space with her before they were locked in.

With one last smirk, Gabe turned and left, allowing Bella to relax minutely and get a proper look at her new cellmates.

“Oh my goodness!” The blonde girl exclaimed when she got a look at Bella’s pale, slightly grubby face.

“You poor thing! How long have you been here?”

Bella winced at her overly forward fussing but answered anyway. It was pointless being rude when they were all stuck here.

“A few days… or a week I think,” She shrugged uncomfortably, “It’s a little hard to keep track.”

“Please tell me they at least let you wash and gave you clothes.”

Bella snorted at her horrified question and pointed down at the FOTS sweats she was wearing. “Does this look like something I’d choose for myself?”

The blond giggled a little. “No, I’d guess not. I’m Sookie, by the way.”

“Bella. I’d say it’s a pleasure… but hey, locked in a cage and all.”

Sookie looked at Bella oddly for a moment. “You’re not a vampire… so why can’t I read you?”

~*~*~*~

The girls talked between sleeping, mostly ignoring the man, Hugo, who was restless and fidgeting constantly. Sookie had explained her telepathic ability and how she’d come to be there, helping a vampire sheriff find his maker.

Bella spoke about how she was only there by fluke, because she’d chosen to be nice to a random vampire and been spotted by the wrong people. She’d shown Sookie the bite scar on her wrist, as it was the reason the so-called church had decided she was a ‘ _fangbanger_ ’ and taken her prisoner.

She’d also talked about Edward, and how he’d never been able to read her mind either. That had led to a much longer conversation about Cold Ones, something Sookie had never heard of before.

Bella hadn’t been particularly impressed by Sookie’s description of her vampire boyfriend Bill; the way she had spoken about him reminded her of all the worst things about Edward, but she’d kept her thoughts to herself. She didn’t know the vampire, or this girl, and it wasn’t her place to say anything.

Gabe and Steve had stopped by in the afternoon, dropping off some water and questioning Sookie. Bella felt bad, but she couldn’t help feeling relief that Gabe’s attention wasn’t really on her for once. Then Hugo proved himself to be an absolute pussy and gave away his and Sookie’s real names and the two men had disappeared quickly.

“Nice work.” Sookie had told him sarcastically, before disappearing in her head to try and call another telepath she’d met.

Knowing that even if Bill didn’t get a message from the telepath Barry, Eric would eventually come looking because of Godric, Sookie settled back down beside Bella, watching as Hugo got more and more agitated.

Eventually the girls snapped, Sookie getting up and grabbing his arm to try and get him to calm down. Instead, as her hand touched him, Sookie gasped getting a good look at his memories and shoving him away.

“You. You’re the traitor!”

“This asshole sold you out?” Bella looked up at Hugo disgusted.

~*~*~*~

Godric straightened up as he heard a commotion. It wasn’t the first time in the last day or so that there had been loud noises, but somehow this time got his attention. Cocking his head, he listened carefully as a vaguely familiar male voice shouted.

There was a tell-tale sound of someone being hit, followed by another hit and a feminine cry of pain. The sound that drove him to his feet though, were the terrified screams that came afterwards.

Instinct taking over, he was barely aware as he broke through the heavy door, not even noticing the burning from the silver. In a blink he was inside a caged area, holding up the vile piece of work he distantly recognised as Gabe by the throat.

He didn’t even look at the man as he pleaded with Godric to recognise him. Instead, his attention was on the shivering brunette on the floor in front of him, watching as she pulled down her shirt and tried to right herself.

Quickly deducing what had happened, Godric twisted his hand, easily snapping Gabe’s neck before dropping him without a second thought.

Disregarding the blonde girl for a moment, who seemed to have taken a bump to the head but looked otherwise unhurt, he stared down curiously at the girl who had taken up a surprising amount of his thoughts recently.

Inhaling deeply and taking in her scent fully for the first time, Godric let out a low rumble. She smelled divine.

Sinking to his knees beside her, he reached out and gently lifted her chin, wanting to finally see the face of this intriguing young woman. The girl that had somehow ensured his compliance, without him ever having seen her.

Warm brown eyes met his. There was a lingering fear in them, though much to his pleasure it didn’t seem to be directed at him. Instead, she looked at him with fascination, a mouth-watering blush lighting up her pale cheeks.

“Hello, little one.” He greeted her gently.

The flush deepened on her cheeks as she smiled and shyly greeted him in return, and he was entranced.

Then the moment was broken by screaming from up above, loud enough that even the humans could easily hear it.

“Bill.” The young blonde gasped and Godric shook his head, rising from the floor and carefully lifting the girl at his feet up into his arms.

“No…” He murmured in reply, closing his eyes for a moment.

His progeny, Eric, had arrived to find him, and now everything would change. The unfamiliar warmth he felt just holding the girl close, at the feel of her arm hesitantly winding around his neck to support herself… yes, everything would change.

“I’m here my child. Down here.”

~*~ _fin_ ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Little nervous about this one… Godric is a pretty popular guy, so I hope I did him justice.


End file.
